Secret Mission
by LolitaD0ll
Summary: When the Yu Yu Hakusho crew crosses paths with a CIA agent who's aura is that of a half demon what will they do to induct the agent into the Reikai Tentai? OCxLeon, KuramaxHiei, KuwabaraxYukina
1. Chapter 1

^,..,^ Alright this is my first ever Yu Yu Hakusho crossover fanfic!~

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RESIDENT EVIL OR YU YU HAKUSHO**

Chapter 1

Leon sighed as he looked down the corridor, his relief was supposed to show up almost an hour ago. He glanced at his watch and grumbled under his breath, pissed that he was still at work and not off with the other agents at the local bar.

"Kennedy!" A voice shouted from down the hall. He looked up and saw his relief, running towards him. He gave him a death glare when he got closer.

"Yo, sorry man. My girl made me late. Have a good night Kennedy." His relief said, Leon just glared.

"Next time you're late Kuwabara, I'm going to report you and make sure you're on Ashley duty." Leon said, his voice dripping with malice at the fact he had been delayed in his plans. Kuwabara gulped, his eyes widening as he nodded, going quickly back to the CIA look of 'aware boredom'(AN: it's the looks most cops have when they look like they don't care but are aware of everything going on around them). Leon jogged down the hall, hoping he still had enough time to catch up at the first bar his co-workers had said they were going to be at. He nearly made it out the side door before a familiar voice yelled for him. He stopped and counted to ten, pissed off and wondering what could be so important to stop him from enjoying his first ever weekend off.

"Kennedy, sorry to do this to you but I need you to come in tomorrow. There's a new agent coming in and I need you to train her." His supervisor said. Leon sighed.

"Can't you just get O'Connel or Jones to train her?" Leon asked, his irritation showing in his tone of voice. His supervisor shook his head.

"Can't, I have specific orders from her previous superior that, and I quote him, 'Agent Kennedy is to train this girl, no one else. She's an ex assassin and the only guy on your squad I trust to train her is Kennedy'." Leon looked confused, had his supervisor really hired an ex-assassin?

"So I have to train her because some guy we don't know is letting her transfer here?" Leon asked. His supervisor nodded.

"Me and her old boss know each other, you remember those stories I told you about how I was a punk and Koenma gave me a clean slate?" His supervisor asked. Leon nodded and smirked.

"Hard to think of you as a punk, you're the most straight laced guy I know Kurama." Leon said with a grin. His supervisor chuckled and shook his head.

"Well I know this girl and let me tell you, I go way back with her and she's one fiesty little girl." Kurama said with a gentle smile, he wasn't about to tell Leon how he had to fight the girl because she had been convinced he was the cause of her older brothers death. Leon sighed.

"All right I'll come in tomorrow morning and train this girl." Leon sighed, regretting the fact he was giving up one of his days off already.

"I appreciate this Kennedy, and I'll make sure you get the hours for her training on this paycheck."

"But pay day is in two days. It takes about a week for training." Leon said, shocked that his supervisor was offering him a paycheck with more hours than he was going to work.

"She learns fast Kennedy, she'll probably have it all down in two days." Leon shrugged and waved a good bye as his supervisor turned and left.

'Wonder why he wants me to train this girl, he knows her so why doesn't he do it?' Leon thought to himself as he jogged to the bar that his friends were at.

She was perched in a tree and watched the agent jog over to a bar.

"Silly little boy doesn't know what he's going to get himself into." She murmured softly to herself, smirking when she got a whiff of the familiar scent of her older brother.

"Kuro, I didn't expect you to follow me all the way to America." She said, turning and facing her older brother, smirking when she saw he was trying his best to hide his bat wings.

"I need to make sure you don't fuck this up Rayleena. You know how important it is that we find a suitable mate for you." Rayleena looked at Kuronue and sighed.

"You don't trust Yoko's word that this Leon boy is strong enough to be mine?" She asked, the smirk playing on her lips.

"I trust Yoko's word but if Leon is truly a half demon that not even Yoko and sense what type I'm afraid YOU won't be strong enough." Kuro said to her. She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No half demon I've met is stronger than me. Yusuke comes close but that's because he's a Mazaku (AN: I know I probably didn't spell that right but I'll check it before the next chapter)." Kuro sighed.

"I know you won't listen to me on this Rayleena but you won't be able to get rid of me that easily." He said. She smiled and looked up at the stars.

"I think we should get going now older brother, I do have to be up early." He nodded and offered his sister his hand. She took it and in a gust of wind they both had disappeared.

^^ so that's the first chapter and hopefully I'll have the second one up soon. ^^ R&R please?


	2. Chapter 2

^^; hey all, sorry I haven't updated in the longest time ever buuuuut here's chapter 2 for you!~

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR RESIDENT EVIL****…..I wish I did on occasion though….**

Leon awoke the next morning with a groan, why the hell had his alarm gone off at 5:30 a.m., especially after he had been drinking until almost 1? He sighed and rolled over to go back to sleep when he remembered, he had been asked by his supervisor to come in and train the new girl that day. He sighed and sat up at the edge of his bed.

"Why the hell did I agree to train some girl on my only day off?" He asked himself as he went into the bathroom to shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the white house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurama sighed as he looked at the clock and then to Kuronue's sister who sat before him looking extremely impatient.

"Well, where is he?" She said with a pout. Kurama sighed and ran his hand through his hair before looking at her.

"You know something, I've known you for almost 4 years now and you're still as impatient as when I first met you." He said with a slight smile. She smirked and nodded.

"At least this time I'm not trying to kill you because I thought you ended up getting my older brother killed." She said. He smiled at this right as the door opened up.

"Sorry I'm late; I missed the bus and had to walk here." Leon said, clearly out of breath and sweat beaded on his forehead because he had ran the six blocks to work. Kurama nodded.

"Just don't let it happen again. Agent Kennedy, I would like you to meet our newest agent. This is Agent Kyuuketsun." He said. She stood up and shook Leon's hand; her grip was firm and surprised Leon since girls normally didn't shake hands like that.

"I trust you're going to show her around and begin the training now?" He asked. Leon nodded and held the door open for her; she walked out and turned around as he closed it.

"I didn't seem to catch your first name." Leon said as he began leading her down to corridor towards the break room.

"It's because I didn't tell you and you haven't asked." She said, observing where each door seemed to be located.

"Well will you tell me?" He asked. She looked at him with a smirk.

"It's Rayleena, you can call me Ray."

"Rayleena? What sort of name is that?" He asked. She stopped and put her hands on her hips.

"It's the name of someone who can, and will kick your ass if you make one more snide remark about it." She said. He put his hands up in a 'my bad' sort of gesture before continuing on. A door to their right opened and Rayleena automatically went straight for her blade but Leon caught her wrist right as Ingrid Hunnigan walked out.

"Hey Leon, I thought you had the day off?" She said, her arms filled with the latest Intel and no doubt on her way to hand it to the Secretary of Defense before he briefed the president.

"I did, I got called in to train the new agent." He said, motioning to Ray.

"Nice to meet you…say you look a lot like that janitor I see around here. His name is Kuro I think?" Hunnigan said. She looked confused before nodding.

"Oh yeah I know him, that's my cousin." She lied. Hunnigan nodded.

"Well, sorry to cut this short but I gotta get going and hand this off to Director Jaganashi. See you two later." Hunnigan said as she walked off.

"What room is that?" She asked, pointing to the door where Hunnigan had walked out of."  
"That's the Intel room, it's just full of computers and people who work round the clock to gather the latest Intel around the world so that the President can be briefed on what's going on." He explained. She nodded as they continued walking down the hall.

"Where are we even going?" She asked. He chuckled and ruffled her hair in a playful way, she grabbed his wrist and jerked it behind his back. He winced and sighed.

"I was messing around, why do ask so many questions?" He said. She let go of his wrist and shrugged.

"I'm curious that's why." She explained. He rubbed his wrist and smiled.

"The break room, it's a good place to start the grand tour and meet the other agents." He explained. She nodded and continued following. They went to the end of the hall and turned to the right, entering the break room. He sighed when they entered and the smell of fresh coffee hit his nose, what a great way to get rid of his killer hang over. He poured himself a cup of coffee as she looked around and noted the various things around the room.

"This is the break room?" She asked, he nodded and sipped his coffee; enjoying it until Kuwabara burst into the room out of breath and covered in bruises.

"Kennedy, we have a problem." He said, his lip busted open and bleeding.

"What happened?" Leon asked.

"It's an Ashley fit." Leon sighed and finished his coffee.

"Alright let's go, ready for a crash course in how to deal with Ashley?" Leon asked, she nodded and followed him out the door.

^,..,^ Soo there's chapter 2 for y'all. I should have 3 up soon buuuut not exactly sure, have some other stuff to take care of. ^u^ R&R pretty pl0x building bl0x?


	3. Chapter 3

^u^ alright sooo here's the next chapter for y'all!~

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RESIDENT EVIL or Yu Yu Hakusho….though I wish I do…**

"What's the situation?" Leon asked as he came to the door outside of Ashley's room and saw how there were six guards, four of which had various cuts, scratches, and the occasional bruise or gash on the exposed parts of their bodies.

"Ashley found out you were training another girl today and just went ballistic. She won't calm down until she see's you." The only unscathed guard said. Leon sighed as Rayleena noticed how his power level flared for a few seconds as he geared himself for the inevitable battle against Ashley. He looked at Rayleena and smiled.

"You ready for the crash course in how to deal with Ashley?" He asked her. She nodded and made and mental note about how his aura began to bear a few resemblances to Yusuke's before his demon form came out.

'_I'm starting to think big brother was right.'_ She thought as she bit her lip as they walked into the room. The room looked as if a tornado had gone through, furniture was scuffed or broken, curtains and sheets were torn and tangled, and amidst it all stood a blonde girl, her face red, eyes puffy, and her hair frizzed and tangled.

"LEON!" the girl, who was undoubtedly Ashley, cried as she flung herself at Leon. Rayleena pursed her lips in disapproval as Ashley clung to Leon and smirked at her.

"They wouldn't let me see you Leon and I missed you so much." She said as she buried her face into Leon's chest. Leon looked at Rayleena with an apologetic look.

"Ashley, you are 20 years old. You don't need to have a hissy fit every time I'm on shift and you can't see me or when I'm training a new member of the CIA." He said as he held her at arm's length. She pouted.

"But Leon, I thought we had something special." She said. Leon opened his mouth but Rayleena intervened.

"What? Leon is a member of the CIA, you are merely his assignment what could you two have going on that seems so special?" Rayleena asked. She gave her a sly smirk before looking to Leon.

"You didn't tell her darling? Leon and I are together so you can just back off." She said. Leon pushed her away.

"There is nothing going on between us Ashley. Ray, you believe me don't you?" He asked, desperate for Rayleena to say she did. Rayleena's eyes grew cold as she glared at Leon, turning on her heel and leaving the room.

"I will go talk to our supervisor and ask for someone else to train me since you seem to forget what the job is and what is pleasure." Rayleena said as she left the room. Leon whirled around when he heard Ashley snickering.

"Now we can be alone and that hussy won't come between us." She purred as she moved to be closer to Leon. He pushed her away.

"There is nothing between us, and now thanks to you I can lose my job and the Agency probably just lost one of THE best recruits I have seen since I joined almost three years ago." He said, his voice filled with venom as he left the room and stormed down the hall towards the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Rayleena~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She sat outside up in one of the various tree's on the ground, holding herself as she cried.

"What is wrong dear sister of mine? I haven't seen you cry since the day you thought I died." A familiar and comforting voice said.

"Brother, I fear it would never work between me and this Leon. He is attractive, he is strong, yet he this girl loves him so. I've seen into his heart and he feels something for this girl as well." She said, her voice filled with hurt. Kuronue sighed and hugged his baby sister.

"But sister, this may be the only chance you get to choose your mate before you either die or remained confined in spirit world*." He said. She sighed and snuggled closer to her brother.

"But what if he doesn't love me?" She asked, her voice soft and full of fear. He chuckled and held her at arm's length.

"But what if he does?" He asked. She smiled and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks brother, I should go find Leon now shouldn't I?" She said with a smile. He nodded and watched as she went back inside to look for Leon.

"And if he doesn't love you the way he should then dear brother will take care of that." He said with a smirk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Leon~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leon had his head rested on his arms as he sat in the kitchen where the only one on shift at that moment was the new cook Yusuke.

"I messed it up royally Yusuke." He said with a sigh. Yusuke sat across from him, coffee in one hand and a donut in the other.

"How and what did you mess up this time Kennedy." Yusuke asked as he sipped his coffee.

"It's not every day a hot girl comes into your life, and you let her walk away."

"Kennedy, speak in something I can understand."

"The new recruit, Rayleena. She's got a killer body, a great smile, qualified for this job and I let Ashley get between me and her." He said with a sigh. Yusuke raised his eyebrow, he knew Leon was talking about the girl who he himself had brought there but to fall for her this fast?

"You in love with a girl you just met?"

"I'm not sure, it's just..When I meet her something told me she was the one, I want, no, I _**need**_ her. God what am I going to do?" He said, clearly upset. Yusuke sighed before setting down his coffee and donut.

"Go find her and talk to her then." Yusuke said, right as Rayleena walked in. She looked from Yusuke to Leon, Yusuke noticed the look in her eyes when she saw Leon.

'_Fuck mating season just started.'_ Yusuke thought to himself as she sat next to Leon.

"Leon, I'm sorry for storming off." She said softly. Leon looked up and smiled at her before glancing at the clock.

"Unfortunately we can't finish the tour since its quitting time but if you want I can walk you to where ever it is your staying." He said with a smile. She giggled and nodded as they both left. Yusuke paled as he ran towards the door, only for it to open and Hiei, Kurama, Kuronue, Kuwabara, and Koenma walked in along with the President.

"Tell me this isn't happening Yusuke, tell me mating season didn't start and my baby sister isn't rushing into mating with this boy before we have a chance to assess his powers." Kuronue said, stalking towards Leon. Kurama grabbed Kuronue's arm and held him back.

"Easy my friend. Yusuke what happened?" Kurama said.

"Its apparent fox, mating season started and Leon was the second male that Rayleena saw. Now she and Leon are probably going to mate before we can assess him." Hiei said, clearly agitated.

"Are you telling me my best agent who we were going to send on a mission before this could happen so you could assess him has potentially run off with that demon girl and we don't know where they may be headed?" President Graham said, clearly irritated. Kuwabara sighed and nodded.

"It seems that way sir." Kuwabara said. Yusuke and Kurama looked from each other to Kuronue.

"Wait, Kuronue, don't you and Ray have some way of tracking and finding each other now?" Yusuke asked. Kuronue sighed and shook his head.

"I can sense her but I can't track her the way I used to, not since she thought I died."

"It's worth a try isn't it?" President Graham said. Everyone nodded and looked expectantly at Kuronue.

"Fine I'll give it a try but not here, I need to be…in my element." Kuronue said. They all nodded and left the kitchen and headed out to the grounds in the hope of tracking down two demons in heat before they could run off.

'_I hope I can find you dear sister, you may die if his power level is too great and you try to mate too soon.'_ Kuronue thought to himself as they entered the grounds.

*Authors note: So I didn't explain this and I should have earlier buuuut I decided to just sort of reveal it later sorry all!

^u^ soo there's the next chapter and if you enjoy reading this one I have another Resident Evil fanfic posted on Mediaminer, if I get enough requests to I may just upload it onto this site (no it's not a crossover, it's just a plain Resident Evil)


End file.
